Three's a crowd!
by T. Alana M
Summary: Yuuri always thought it would be better to date a girl. But when one of Anissina's experiments goes wrong, is a straight relationship really all it's cracked up to be? With all this trouble, maybe he should have just accepted being gay with Wolfram...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Yuuri always thought it would be better to date a girl. But when one of Annissina's experiments goes wrong, is a straight relationship really all it's cracked up to be? Maybe he should have just accepted being gay with Wolfram... The four new arrivals from alternate universes seem determined to prove that heterosexuality has its drawbacks. No OCs (no important ones, at least).

Pairings: Yuuram, Fem!YxW, Fem!WxY

Side/implied pairings: GwendalxGunter, GwendalxAnnissina, ConradxYozak

**Hope you like it! :D R&R please!  
**

* * *

Shibuya Yuuri was scared. More specifically, he was scared of Annissina and her newest invention of doom.

Now he didn't doubt that the redhead scientist was brilliant in her own right. She, along with Cecile and Julia, was one of the strongest magic-user that had ever existed. She was incredibly smart and, as proven by the coffin that had been used to conserve Wolfram's body, actually capable of inventing something that did not explode. Unfortunately, there was only a million-to-one chance that this happened, and Yuuri's hope that this invention wouldn't be dangerous was quickly dashed as Annissina dragged a giant monstrosity into the room.

Said monstrosity was ten feet tall and looked like an evil metal donut. It was something out of a sci-fi movie, with Frankenstein-ish bolts and a long cable leading to the power-grid, which was, in this instance, a strapped down Gwendal.

Yuuri wondered why Annissina needed the rest of them here when she already had her test subject. He looked to his right, finding his pretty fiance giving Gwendal a pitying look. Next to Wolfram was Conrad, smiling ever-so-kindly, although he grimaced sympathetically at his older brother. Behind him was Gunter, looking relieved that he wasn't the victim this time.

"Alright," said the redheaded menace. "I called you all here to witness the greatness of my new invention, Portal-to-an-Alternate-Universe-kun~! As you can see, Gwennie has kindly volunteered to be my battery."

_It doesn't look like he had a choice, _Yuuri sweatdropped, seeing the despairing tears tracking down Gwendal's face.

"What kind of alternate universes are we talking about?" Wolfram asked. The three others shot him a betrayed look, _Why are you encouraging her_! He shrugged. He was curious, sue him.

"I'm glad you asked," the inventor said cheerfully. "You see, there are many kinds of alternate universes. They run parallel with our own, but they're completely different. For example, here Yuuri Shibuya-heika became the Maoh when he turned fifteen. In another universe, heika could have come at a later date and failed to prevent war.

There could be a universe where Shinou died earlier, and there was never a Shin Makoku. Or one where we failed to stop the Soushu, and heika is now evil.

There could be a universe where the selfish loafer here is a girl, therefore heika wouldn't have any problems!"

Wolfram scowled and Yuuri flushed.

"Or it could be the other way around, and heika was the girl," Annissina mused. "Wolfram is the more aggressive one, so it would make sense that he would top... But anyway, with this machine, we can access all of those alternate universes!"

Yuuri made choking sounds and Wolfram blushed bright red. Gwendal and Conrad looked disturbed at the thought of their youngest brother doing anything sexual, period. While Gunter shrieked indignantly that his precious heika would never be dominated by the bratty prince.

"Think of all the possibilities!" the inventor continued, as though she hadn't just traumatized everyone in the room. "And that's why I want you all to witness this genius scientific breakthrough!"

"Is that really the reason?" Conrad arched an eyebrow. "You don't usually ask for an audience."

"Well, I also need you as a failsafe." Annissina admitted. "There's a chance that something nasty will come out. So I need people with enough maryoku to overload Portal-to-an-Alternate-Universe and shut it down, since I haven't figured out how to create an off switch."

They took a moment to process that statement. "Wait, that sounds dangerous- - -!" Gunter began frantically. It was too late though.

"And without further ado, let the experiment begin!" Annissina pulled the lever.

The machine started to shake, lighting up with a high-pitched whine. It glowed red, emitting sparks of crackling electricity like a rabid firecracker. The whole lab shook, rubble falling from the ceiling. Conrad grabbed Yuuri's wrist, dragging him up towards the exit, when a large chunk of ceiling smashed into their path. Suddenly, the tremors stopped. They looked back, seeing the others staring at the machine in morbid fascination.

It seemed docile, humming softly, a curious green glow around its circumference. Within the circle, Yuuri could see the alternate universes that Annissina promised. Images swirled inside- -he caught a glimpse of himself with a girl? standing in Lady Cecile's garden- -flickering quickly. It was almost like watching a TV.

The scientist turned to them, grinning victoriously. "See? It works just fine!"

And then the Portal-to-an-Alternate-Universe-kun exploded, sending four new figures flying to the ground.

* * *

Yuuri "Yuu" Shibuya was a seventeen year old heterosexual male, but sometimes he wished he was gay. If only to have a legitimate reason to break up with his fiance.

Don't get him wrong, he liked pretty girls, and Lady Von Bielefeld was definitely a pretty girl. Long, sunkissed hair and stunning emerald eyes, along with pale, smooth skin and a curvaceous figure. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. She was physically flawless.

Physically. The rest of her was a different matter. Wolfram Von Bielefeld was hotheaded and temperamental, and she had a jealous streak a mile long. Everything from touching, talking to, or even looking at another living thing was considered cheating to her- -Yuuri had lost count of the times he woke up to a fireball in the face for some imagined adulterous act. Frankly, he was surprised he wasn't a pile of ashes right now.

She was also short-tempered and spoiled, and flew off the handle at every little thing. If he came back from Earth without bringing her a gift? He didn't care about her. If he forgot about the mazoku's weird customs and used the wrong utensil? He was a wimpy uneducated idiot. If he shook hands with an attractive noblewoman? He was cheating.

But while her temper was irritating, this wasn't the biggest problem Yuuri had. It was just that, well, he was too young to think about marriage, wasn't he? And shouldn't he marry someone he'd fallen in love with, not someone he proposed to by accident? This was like an arranged marriage! He wasn't even sure if he liked Wolfram like that, so it wasn't fair if they had to marry just because of a stupid mistake.

To make matters worse, the girl had insisted on sleeping with him- -in pink, frilly _revealing _lingerie no less- -which meant that he was a hormonal teenage male with a hot blonde female in his bed. True, they had made some progress thanks to that, but he didn't know if he actually liked _her _or just her _body, _so he couldn't marry her if all he wanted from their relationship was a good lay!

Yuuri blushed at the thought, his mind going straight to the gutter. _No, no no! Bad Yuuri, bad!_ _You can't think of her like that! __And besides, we haven't gotten _that _far yet..._

And aside from that, there were also his own prejudices, like girls shouldn't fight. He had been taught that women were supposed to be gentle housewives who cooked and cleaned while men fought the battles, so to see a girl act as a soldier made him uneasy. There were times when they'd nearly died because he didn't want to let his fiance protect him and had even ordered her to drop her sword, which she had had no choice but to obey. That had caused a strain between them as well as many heated arguments.

"Yuuri!"

A soft body glomped onto him and Yuuri found himself looking directly into emerald eyes. "Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Wolfram frowned, pulling back slightly to glare at him. "Who were you thinking about? You were thinking about some hussy, weren't you? Cheater!" The hands on his shoulders started to grow hotter.

"Ow ow ow! I wasn't thinking about anyone!" He could tell her that he was thinking about her, but that would give her the wrong impression and she would demand a wedding date. That, or she'd stick her tongue down his throat again, which wasn't such a bad option...

A sharp rap on the head brought him out of his thoughts. "Get that perverted look off your face, you cheater!"

Yuuri groaned. "Wolf- - -"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking under their feet, sending shovels and rakes skittering across the ground. Yuuri looked for the cause of disturbance, finding it in a patch of air that shimmered then _shattered, _leaving a swirling black hole in its wake.

"Get behind me," Wolfram ordered, drawing her sword out.

"Like hell!" Yuuri retorted, unsheathing Morgif. "There's no way I'm letting a girl be in danger for my sake!"

Green eyes flashed. "This again? Yuuri- - -"

"No, Wolf- -"

"Listen here, you wi- - -_Look out_!"

Yuuri turned around to see the black hole closing in. He barely had time to wrap his protesting fiance in his arms, shielding her, before it engulfed them both.

* * *

Yuuri Shibuya was the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

To translate, it meant that she was the 27th Demon Queen of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Now Yuuri was a naive, innocent and kind girl. She only accepted the position as Maou so she could create a peaceful, war-free world. She trusted people blindly and believed that anyone could become a better person if they tried hard enough. Everyone believed she was a saint, the purest, kindest ruler in the history of Shin Makoku.

She wasn't feeling so pure right now, with her fiance's handsome face less than a foot from her own.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld was the third son of the previous Maou, Lady Cheri. He was also the current Maou's future husband, and that thought sent a warm, tingly feeling into Yuuri's stomach. She hadn't meant to slap him when they'd first met, but he had just been so rude! Her temper had snapped, and suddenly, smack!

How was she supposed to know that it was a proposal?

But then she was stuck with him. Over the years, she grew to know and like him _(_as_ a friend_). She discovered that as long as she didn't 'cheat' or piss Wolfram off too badly, he was okay. And truthfully, the engagement didn't bother her all that much. It wasn't like the wedding was going to take place for years yet, plus, Wolfram didn't seem to be in any hurry. So really, he was just a very good, very beautiful friend and there was no need to think about the wedding and especially not the wedding _night_ no matter how attractive he was or how close he was standing-_ - -_

"Yuuri, stop squirming!" Wolfram jerked her forward, bringing them almost nose-to-nose_. _She _eep_ed, turning bright red.

"Really, I can do it myself." Yuuri protested, trying to tug his hands off of the clasp of her cape.

He swatted her away irritably. "Just stay still, I'm trying to _help _here. You kept getting it wrong before."

_That's because you kept watching me and making me nervous! _Yuuri wailed mentally. Stunning emerald eyes glared into her own. _And you're still doing it!_

Wolfram fixed the clasp one last time before he was satisfied. He took a step back and turned her towards the mirror. "Well, what do you think?"

Yuuri gasped, but not for the reasons Wolfram thought. The outfit she was wearing was regal and stunning, tailored to make her look as queenly as possible. But with Wolfram right next to her, his arm slung loosely over her shoulders, a small smile on his face- - -well, she couldn't help but think that her cape looked like a wedding dress train, and he was already in a suit, so...

Flushing, Yuuri forced herself to focus on her own face. The cosmetics in Shin Makoku were a bit different than the normal make up she was used to. It felt stickier and heavier, though it didn't look all that different, she supposed. She concentrated on the mascara, which made her already-large black eyes seem even bigger.

Wait.

Her eye couldn't be _that _big.

Even as she watched, a swirling black abyss grew in her mirror and it swallowed hers and Wolfram's reflections, rousing a panicked shriek from her. She felt the forceful pull as it sucked her i. It was like falling into a sand bear trap!

"_Yuuri!"_

The last thing she saw was Wolfram lunging for her before the black hole swallowed them whole.

* * *

Yuuri pushed out of Conrad's protective embrace, racing towards the center of the damage zone. What if that blast hurt someone? Were Gunter, Anissina, Gwendal and Wolfram okay? Why did Conrad have to save _him, _he was farther away from the explosion, he would have been fine!

He caught sight of a person sprawled on the floor and rushed to the blond's side.

"Wolfram? Wolf? Are you okay? Oh, Shinou, you're bleeding- - !" Yuuri cut himself off, eyes wide. That wasn't Wolfram- -or at least it wasn't the one Wolfram he knew. He scrambled backwards, tripping on another person. He yelped as he fell, and turned to look at the one the second body.

_Is that _me?

"Yuuri, get away from them!"

The double black's head shot up and snapped towards the voice. Now this one was _his _Wolfram. He pushed himself up and did as he was told, gathering in a semi-circle around the new arrivals with the others.

The other him groaned, shifting, "Wolf?" then he caught sight of Yuuri and froze. Or rather he froze, then fell onto his back as the person he'd been cradling shoved him off.

"I told you I didn't need protection, wimp! How dense can you be?" scolded the girl who was, for all intents and purposes, a female version of Wolfram. Girl Wolfram saw the six from the original universe and gasped. "What-?"

Yuuri was thinking of how to answer her when the other blond- - -the one he'd dubbed as Not His Wolfram- - -suddenly jumped to his feet, wobbling slightly. "Heika?! Yuuri!?"

"I'm over here!" The double black whirled around to see a previously unnoticed- - -_girl _Yuuri?

Time seemed to stop as everyone stared at each other in shock and horror. The other him tried to push Girl Wolfram behind him. Not His Wolfram raced to Girl him and unsheathed his sword, glaring at them warily. Girl Yuuri herself seemed in shock. Conrad had lost his ever-present smile, sword drawn and eyes darting left and right. Gwendal was tearing the last of the straps off him and making his way to their side. Gunter was mumbling something about '_Oh Shinou, there's three of them!', _and Annissina was observing things with a gleeful grin. His Wolfram tensed at his side, summoning a ball of fire into his hand.

Then the Girl Wolfram snapped, flames shooting out of her finger tips as she screamed, "_What the fuck is going on?!"_

* * *

**I didn't change their names because as far as I know, Wolfram is a unisex name... In fact, it's the name of a place in Germany, I think... As for Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, well. :P  
**

**Was it good or bad? What did you think? Should I continue? :D** **Please review! **


	2. Off to a bad start

**Thanks, Wallflower, Dark Akuma 808, and Elle Werner! :D**

* * *

After several minutes of yelling, fireball-throwing, and Maou-ing out, (as well as a nose-bleeding Gunter _"THREE Heikas! Three!"_) everyone was finally calm enough for an explanation. The explanation itself, however, wasn't quite satisfactory.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO BACK!?"

"Ah, ano, Lady Bielefeld, please calm down..."

The female Wolfram, whom Yuuri had now dubbed Lady Bielefeld, was practically steaming, smoke rising from her body in thin wisps. So far, she had proven to be the most temperamental out of all the Wolframs, and was now unleashing the tantrum that had gotten her counterpart nicknamed 'Little Lord Brat'.

"We get sucked into some crazy dimension where I grew a dick and Yuuri got to be the girl he always secretly was- -"

"Hey!" The other Yuuri exclaimed indignantly.

She ignored him. "- -and if that isn't weird enough there are _six of us! _Now you're telling us that your machine is broken and we can't even get back to our own worlds!?"

"Stop whining, you selfish loafer," Anissina said, unruffled. "All I need to do is fix Portal-to-an-Alternate-Universe-kun~ and you're free to go."

"And how long will _that _take?" the girl version of Wolfram demanded.

The inventor thought about it. "A few months? A year, maybe."

_"WHAT!"_

* * *

After another several minutes of tantrum-throwing, yelling, and pyromaniacal exploits, Yuuri and Wolfram were voted as babysitters for their counterparts. Needless to say, none of the double blacks and green-eyed blonds were pleased with this arrangement.

Their appearance was explained to the gossiping maids and stunned guards as what it was; one of Anissina's failed experiments. They didn't go into further detail because, as Gwendal had pointed out reasonably, a working portal to different worlds could be coveted after by other kingdoms and used to bring destruction.

Deciding that they couldn't all go by the same name, the Alternate Universe travelers were appointed nicknames.

The one Yuuri had thought as 'other him' was given the name 'Yuu'.

The female Yuuri simply became 'Yuuri-chan', while Yuuri himself remained 'Yuuri.'

As for the other Wolfram, he was called "Bielefeld-san".

The girl spitfire became 'Lady Von Bielefeld'- - -which had earned a few snickers from Yuu regarding the fact that she was too volatile to be a proper lady, which in turn got him a fireball in the face. The original Wolfram, like Yuuri, stayed simply 'Wolfram'.

Unfortunately the day's disturbances did not miraculously destroy the Maou's piles of indestructible paperwork, and an irritable slightly-exploded Gwendal had left to recuperate, leaving said Maou to his misery.

So the six of them were in Yuuri's office, battling the massive amounts of paperwork.

"Where did all this paper even come from?" Yuuri said, aghast.

Yuu peered at the piles and let out a low whistle, "Sucks to be you."

"Look at the bright side, wimp," Wolfram said. "Now there are three of you to finish it!"

"Really?" Yuuri looked at his counterparts hopefully.

"No way," Yuu said immediately. "This is my first real break in years. I'm not wasting it signing my life away."

"Just do it, wimp," the three Wolframs said in unison.

Yuu and Yuuri gaped in horror. The three violent blond fiances were already thinking the same way! It wouldn't be long before they teamed up and found ways to destroy the double blacks, or worse, plan an early wedding!

Yuuri-chan sighed. Boys. "I'll help you, Yuuri." she said, grabbing a pen.

* * *

Yuuri felt that he was taking this whole situation quite well. After all, who else got to say that they met two alternate versions of themselves and their affianced, one of them being an opposite gender even? As well as dealing with an exceptionally clingy Wolfram (apparently the blond saw his counterparts as love rivals, especially Lady Von Bielefeld because Yuuri had always proclaimed his preferrence for women). So he was being remarkably gentlemanly about the whole thing, really. He wasn't freaking out or throwing a tantrum, he hadn't drowned anyone, and most importantly, he had managed to get through the rest of the afternoon without pissing off any of his three fiances- - -which was a great accomplishment, considering how easily they got angry- - -as the cherry on top, he'd even finished all of his paperwork!

Yes, he was taking things remarkably well.

So when dinner came and Bielefeld-san picked up both his own knife and Yuuri-chan's, then promptly dropped them in front of Lady von Bielefeld and Wolfram, Yuuri felt that he was overdue for a freak out session and screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT THE- -WHY THE- -WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Bielefeld-san glanced at him with an 'isn't-it-obvious' look. "I'm challenging myselves to a duel. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri-chan cried in dismay, shooting him a reprimanding glare (which he ignored). Yuu stared at the knife on his betrothed's plate like it was a poisoned snake. The original double black just gaped at the blond.

This was surprising, admittedly. Bielefeld-san had been the most subdued out of all three Wolframs, taking the news with the practiced stoicism of a trained soldier. Aside from the occasional scolding- -which were also mild compared to Wolfram's and Lady Von Bielefeld's harping- -he had been rather quiet, even... a bit mature?

_I guess there's no way any version of Wolfram wouldn't have an Inner Brat, _Yuuri thought sourly. "Why? I thought you were okay with the other yous- - -Wolf, do _not _pick that up!"

It was too late though. Wolfram had already picked up the knife, hereby accepting the challenge.

"You're curious about our strengths, I'm guessing?" Wolfram asked, waving the knife around. "You want to find out if I'm better than you."

"I want to know if you're _as good as _me." Bielefeld-san corrected. "There's no way you're stronger than me, magic-wise or in any other way. Especially in exercising restraint."

Wolfram bristled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're pathetic," Bielefeld-san said heatedly. "It embarrasses me that we're the same person. _I _don't chase after Yuuri-heika like some harlot- -"

"Why you- -"

"That's enough!" Yuuri-chan stood. (Yuuri was also shaking with rage at this point, but he decided to let his counterpart speak first. She knew Bielefeld-san better than he did, after all) "Apologize to Wolfram-san!"

Bielefeld-san opened his mouth to retort, but a low chuckle from his female counterpart cut him off.

"I see why Gunter calls me an arrogant little shit," Lady Von Bielefeld smirked, raising her own knife. "I accept your challenge. Will it be a magic duel then?"

"Of course. There's no point in having any other kind. Sword fighting is more of Weller-kyo's forte than mine," Bielefeld-san answered. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him calling Conrad by 'Weller-kyo', and was about to ask, when he realized that there were much more important things to deal with. Such as three extremely powerful and _extremely _short tempered fire mazokus fighting each other. He was about to speak when Yuu beat him to it.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't have a duel!" Yuu said frantically. "Think of the property damage! And the paperwork I have to do for that property damage!"

Everyone stared at him.

"And you could also get hurt. That would be bad too." Yuu added sheepishly.

"All in favor of ignoring the wimps and holding the duel at noon tomorrow?" Lady Von Bielefeld asked. Three hands shot up in the air.

Yuuri groaned. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2. What did you think?**

**I didn't plan on making Bielefeld-san an asshole, he just ended up that way. Don't worry though, he'll redeem himself somehow.**

**R&R please! :D**


	3. Sleeping arrangements

**Special thanks to Wallflower and Mofalle. :)  
**

* * *

_Sleeping arrangements._

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Um-um-um- - -"

Yuuri paused as he caught sight of Bielefeld-san yelling at one of the maids- -Sangria, if he wasn't mistaken. He glanced around, looking for any sign of what could be the problem. Aside from a blushing, feebly stammering Yuuri-chan, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. Yuuri contemplated the pros and cons of leaving and pretending he hadn't seen anything. The damn gossiping maid would deserve it.

The double black sighed, realizing that his big hero complex wouldn't let him leave things as they were. "This is what got me in this mess in the first place," he grumbled, remembering the save- Murata -from -bullies plan that had landed him in Shin Makoku the first time.

He made his way to the trio, trying to put as much Maou authority as he could into his voice. "What's going on here?"

Sangria jumped. "Oh, Heika! Um, it seems His Excellency is unhappy with his room- -"

"The room is fine," Bielefeld-san cut in. "What I want to know is why we were only provided one room, when I know for a fact that there are more than fifty guest rooms in this castle?"

Yuuri frowned, "Well if you wanted separate rooms, I'm sure Sangria could get another one ready soon. There's no need to kick up a fuss."

Bielefeld-san looked incensed. "The problem is that you assumed Yuuri-heika and I would be sharing the same room, _and even the same bed, _in the first place! I know we are engaged but we _do _have a sense of propriety- - -"

"Wait," Yuuri frowned. "Are you saying that the two of you _don't _sleep together?"

"What kind of stupid, oafish question is- -"

"We don't, Yuuri-san," Yuuri-chan cut in, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry for this outburst, but if we could please have different rooms...?"

The male Maou blinked. "Ehh, of course. Sangria will prepare one, right?" _Then why does my Wolfram always insist on sleeping in my bed?_

"Of course, heika," the maid scampered off, relieved to escape from one of Wolfram's tantrums.

"Um, now that that's settled." Yuuri began, still a bit confused, "I guess I'll be going now."

His female counterpart nodded quickly. "Yes, thank you for your help. Good night, Yuuri-san!"

"Good night, Heika." Bielefeld-san said monotonously, still looking a bit peeved.

"'Night."

* * *

As he walked away, Yuuri remembered that he had two other guests. "Maybe I should make sure Yuu and the girl Wolf don't want a room change either?" he wondered aloud, already taking a different hallway.

He reached the ornate doors and knocked hesitantly, unsure if he was interrupting anything. He really didn't feel like getting yelled at.

His counterpart opened the door. "Yuuri?" Yuu asked, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah, just checking up on you two." Yuuri fidgeted. "Are you and Lady von Bielefeld alright with sleeping in the same bed?"

Yuu tilted his head, confused. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, you see..." the original double black explained what had happened with their other counterparts a few minutes ago.

Yuu frowned. "That's odd. You don't have to worry about me, though. Wolf and I have been sharing a room since we got engaged." he grimaced. "I've tried kicking her out actually, but she keeps coming back."

"I know what you mean," Yuuri complained. "And he always sleeps in that frilly pink nightgown, too. It's weird."

The other double black gave him an odd look. "Your Wolfram wears that thing too?" he looked disturbed, "Isn't it for girls, though? It doesn't seem like something a guy would wear."

"Wolf's funny like that," Yuuri said, thinking of the feminine outfit. "Say, where is Lady Von Bielefeld anyway?"

"Changing." Yuu said, just as the closet door swung open.

Yuuri's jaw dropped.

The clothing Lady Von Bielefeld wore was indeed pink and frilly, but it wasn't anywhere near as... covering... as Wolfram's nightgown. It wasn't even a nightgown! It was a lacy, pale pink teddy that emphasized her curves and left _nothing_ at all to the imagination. Thigh-high black stockings laced up her long legs, contrasting sharply with her white skin. "Oh, hello Yuuri-heika. I didn't know you were coming here."

Yuuri just gaped. Yuu nodded at the teddy, "See, that would look a bit weird on a guy I'm thinking. But judging by the look on your face, your Wolfram wears something different?"

The double black nodded dumbly, teenage hormones shortcircuiting his brain cells. He was suddenly struck by the image of his Wolfram wearing that same outfit. It wasn't hard to imagine, he had the same face as Lady Von Bielefeld after all, but with shorter hair, and a flatter chest, and he was taller than her so he had longer legs...

Yuuri blushed bright red. _What am I thinking! I don't like guys!_

After stammering some semblance of 'good night', Yuuri raced back to his room where his own fiance was waiting.

* * *

Sleep eluded him that night. He managed to drift off every few hours, but was always woken up by the vivid image of his _male _fiance in various revealing clothing and in equally as many compromising positions.

He glanced at the sleeping blond on his right. By contrast, Wolfram seemed to be having a very satisfying sleep, keeping his tossing and turning to the minimum. But Yuuri noticed that the movement he _did _make had pushed his nightgown up to pool around pale thighs.

Thighs that made up the legs that were wrapped around him in his dreams...

Yuuri groaned, pulling a pillow over his head and resolving to not look at Wolfram for the rest of the night.

* * *

_"Yuuri..."_

_He smirked, looking down at the blond's flushed face. He pinned Wolfram's hands over his head and pressed the smaller boy to the bed, licking and nipping at the blond's collarbone. The mazoku writhed beneath him, kiss-swollen lips parted and gasping. "Ah, stop teasing!"_

_Yuuri felt himself getting harder as his beautiful fiance squirmed underneath him. He thrust against the older boy, eliciting a loud moan. He looked into pleading emerald green eyes, thinking of only one thing._

_Mine..._

Yuuri woke up with a start. "GAH!"

His heart hammered against his ribcage as he glanced around the room for any naked, panting blonds. He didn't find one, but he did notice that he had pulled said blond to him in his sleep, pressing his erection against the mazoku's backside.

With a yelp, Yuuri shoved himself off the bed. He froze when Wolfram groaned, but luckily did not wake up.

"Thank Shinou he's a heavy sleeper," the double black said, still breathing raggedly, "Now, what the hell was that?" _I don't like him that way! I don't like guys, I'm straight! But straight guys wouldn't have wet dreams about other guys, no matter how sexy they are! Wait, did I just call Wolf sexy? AHH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND MYSELF!_

He took a deep breath, turning his back to his slumbering fiance. "Okay, calm down, Yuuri. Just think about it rationally. What happened yesterday that could have made me dream about- -about- -with Wolfram!"

He thought back on it. Yesterday was chaotic. His alternate selves along with Wolfram's alternate selves had arrived in this world. There were two new versions of him, Yuu and Yuuri-chan. There were also two versions of Wolfram, Bielefeld-san and Lady Von Bielefeld.

_Wait... That's it!_

Last night he'd seen the girl Wolfram in a dress that could have belonged to Victoria's Secrets. Obviously, his hormones had reacted strongly and incorporated it in his dreams. He'd only dreamt about the _male_ Wolf because he was the only version that Yuuri had seen naked before.

_That sounded wrong. _

The Maou scowled and threw open his shared closet. Pointedly ignoring the pink nightgowns, he grabbed his own black clothes and stormed out of the room.

A cold bath would do him good.

* * *

Yuuri-chan realized why all three Wolframs had agreed to have the duel at noon. It was impossible to get him up before then!

It was now eleven. She glared down at her Wolfram- -or Bielefeld-san, as he was now called.

She had went down to the dining hall for breakfast at eight. Her counterpart Yuuri-san was already there, stabbing the life out of his pancakes.

_"Are you alright, Yuuri-san?" She asked worriedly. One did not simply mutilate the chef's delicious pancakes for no reason._

_Yuuri jumped, swivelling around to stare at her. "Oh, it's you, Yuuri-chan! Good morning!" He ran a hand through tousled black locks- -they were wet, she noticed, and his fingers were blue, like he had bathed in Antarctic waters."I'm fine. Just, um, worried about that duel. Heh."_

_She felt guilty. "I'm so sorry about that. Bielefeld-san is just so hot-tempered. I promise I'll talk to him about it- -"_

_"No, it's fine really." Yuuri cut in. "I'm just being a worry wart. I mean, Wolfram's like that too. Although I'd like to think that he wouldn't, the fact is that he probably would have challenged the others if Bielefeld-san hadn't done it first." He scratched the back of his neck. "That's just Wolf, I guess."_

_"Still, it was my Wolfram who started it. I'm sorry." She frowned. "I wonder why he wanted the duel to be at noon though. You'd think that he would want it to start as early as possible."_

_Yuuri gave her an 'Are-you-serious?' look. "Wolfram never wakes up before lunch. Haven't you noticed?"_

_"Ehh?" Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Bielefeld-san during her morning jogs with Conrad or her early lessons with Gunter. She had always assumed that he was training his soldiers or the like...  
_

_"You might have to wake him up so he isn't late." The other double black advised, taking a bite of his destroyed pancake. "He'll be cranky if he misses it."_

To her dismay, Yuuri was right. She'd walked in to Bielefeld-san's room at a quarter to eleven. Despite her best efforts, he hadn't even budged in the last fifteen minutes.

"Wolfram!" she yelled. "Wake up!"

The tuft of blond hair simply burrowed deeper into the mountain of blankets. "Go away."

"You'll miss your duel!" Yuuri-chan said, frustrated now. "Do you always get up this late?"

"No," his reply was muffled. "It's too early."

She glared at the bundle on the bed. Stupid, lazy pig! As she opened her mouth to yell some more, she caught sight of a loose fold in the pile. She grinned wickedly. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to force you to wake up!"

Yuuri-chan gripped the sheets and gave a firm tug, sending Bielefeld-san sprawling to the floor. She gave herself a pat on the back.

Then the blond stood up, glaring at her, and all blood rushed to her face.

_He sleeps naked!?_

* * *

Murata Ken raised an eyebrow. Well. This was odd.

It looked like every resident of Blood Pledge Castle had gathered in the corridors and hallways. They chattered excitedly, trying to shove in front of each other. But no one seemed to dare to go into the courtyard.

"Excuse me?" He asked a maid who he vaguely recognized as Doria. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Your Eminence!" she exclaimed. "Have you come to watch the duel?"

"Duel?" he hadn't heard anything about a duel.

The maid nodded enthusiastically. "The duel between Lords and Lady Von Bielefeld. Everyone's so excited. But Heika has forbidden us from getting close."

Murata frowned. He had heard a rumor about another one of Anissina's accidents, but he hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Shibuya."

* * *

He found the Maou leaning on a railing with his head in his hands. "Why, why, why do these things always happen to me?" he moaned.

"Probably because you're a magnet for trouble." Murata answered, noting the way Yuuri jumped with evil satisfaction.

"Murata! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking, I was walking." The sage corrected. "Now what's all this about a duel?"

Yuuri groaned and explained what had happened, starting from the Portal-to-an-Alternate-Universe-kun experiment. When he had finished, Murata was trying hard to fight back giggles.

"Only you," he said mirthfully. "This kind of thing could only happen to you, Shibuya."

The double black glared half-heartedly, then stared at something behind the Sage. Murata turned around and blinked.

_Well, she certainly has Shinou's genes. _The woman in front of him was undoubtedly Lady Von Bielefeld. She looked exactly like Wolfram- -_I suppose Lord Von Bielefeld doesn't need softer features to look more feminine,_ or a mini version of Lady Cecile. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail, swaying gently behind her. The outfit she was wearing was a replica of Wolfram's own soldier uniform, cinched at the waist to show off her hourglass figure. Murata's eyes trailed up her figure lecherously.

"Well, hel-lo gorgeous." he said flirtatiously.

She gave him a deadpan stare. "Hi, Murata." Then her face lit up and she waved enthusiastically. "Hi honey!"

A boy who looked exactly like Yuuri stepped up in front of her. "Good luck out there."

The blond bombshell pouted. "Don't I get a kiss for good luck?"

Murata chuckled and heard Yuuri spluttering behind him. Yuu, though blushing, didn't hesitate and leaned in. The girl threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

_I_ _think Shibuya's brain just broke, _the Sage noted with amusement.

"Wh-wha-wha-"

The couple had already pulled apart. By the time Yuuri's mind gained a semblance of normal functions, Lady Von Bielefeld was already in the courtyard, along with the two identical blonds. One of whom Murata recognized as the original Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

* * *

_Curse you, teenage hormones!_

Yuuri's face felt hot. Yuu was- he was kissing Wolfram! Not his Wolfram, the girl one, but still!

After a night of fighting off libidinous thoughts, Yuuri's mind went straight to the gutter. It didn't help that the kiss wasn't a chaste one either. It was one of those full-blown make-out sessions, probably with tongue. And now all Yuuri could think of was _his _Wolfram, soft, full lips on his own and tongue down his throat.

_No! I don't like guys! _

"Are you okay? You look like you're having a stroke."

Yuuri glared at his counterpart. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"What, the kiss?" Yuu asked. "Well, we're engaged, I'm a teenage boy and she's hot."

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond when a roar from the crowd sounded.

He turned back to the courtyard in time to see a gout of flame flare into the air.

The duel had started.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done. What do you think? Are things moving too fast? Is Yuuri not in enough denial? R&R please!**

**Chapter 4 will be posted today if I get 10 reviews or more :)**


	4. Trial by Fire

**Special thanks to nananana, anonymous, DarkAkuma808, lunaxs, Wallflower, Fanficlover1600 :D . for your wonderful reviews! .  
**

* * *

Wolfram was having an odd day.

For starters, he had been woken up at the crack of dawn to his fiance dry humping his ass. Not that it was an unpleasant development, but it was most certainly weird. He had thought at first that Yuuri was dreaming about some lady whore, and was promptly incensed. Before he could flambe the double black, said person moaned out a word that vaguely resembled his name.

Wolfram decided not to flambe him.

It had lasted quite a while and he had fallen asleep again. It wasn't that Yuuri wasn't hot or anything- -and he was, especially his Maou form (now if only that one could shut up for ten seconds, Wolfram was sure they could find..._fun _things to do)- -but he had a duel in the morning, he needed his rest. Plus, Yuuri was obviously inexperienced, so after nearly fifteen minutes of clumsy thrusting, he concluded that he wouldn't miss out on _that _much if he went back to sleep. He'd have to be sure to teach Yuuri several things before their wedding night.

When Wolfram woke up for the second time, it was half past eleven and he had thirty minutes to prepare for the fight. When he threw open the closet he and Yuuri shared, he noticed that two pairs of his uniform had gone missing. He felt his eye twitching in that way Gwendal's often did. If his counterparts needed clothes, they could have just gone to a damn seamstress.

Muttering curses as he pulled on his boots, he glanced at the clock and realized that he only had ten minutes left. When he arrived at the court (after running a marathon), he caught sight of his female self and surmised that yes, she had stolen his clothes. He twitched irritably until Lady Von Bielefeld kissed Yuuri and his brain decided to take a vacation in Lala Land.

After getting over the shock of _any _version of himself kissing Yuuri, he wondered where the double black had learned to kiss at all. From all his whining, he'd assumed that Yuuri had virgin lips along with virgin...everything else. Then he realized that it wasn't really his Yuuri, it was the other one. _His _hennachoko was standing behind the couple and gaping like a dying fish.

"How indecent."

Wolfram looked at his other counterpart- -who had also raided his wardrobe!- -tilting his head. "They're just kissing."

"In _public." _Bielefeld-san stressed. "That is completely inappropriate behavior, especially for a King and future consort!"

..._Why am 'I' such a prude?_

He never got to voice this thought out loud, because at that very moment the starting bell sounded.

* * *

Back in Gisela's infirmary, Gwendal woke up with a daunting sense of dread.

* * *

Not bothering to let out any sort of warning, the girl attacked first. There was a sudden _c__rack! _as she materialized a long flaming whip, sending it directly to where the two boys were standing.

It didn't look like a particularly powerful attack, but Wolfram dodged, noting that she'd probably had their mother as her magic instructor. Dodging seemed to be the right option when the whip flared white-hot a split second before it impacted with the ground, leaving a blackened scorch mark several inches deep.

He paused as the thought of what his mother did with _her _whip created bad, bad thoughts.

Bielefeld-san quickly retaliated- -apparently he hadn't noticed the similarities of his counterpart's weapon and their mother's- - summoning fiery wolves the size of Earthen trucks and launched them at the other mazoku. Gaping jaws snapped at air as the whip curled around their midriffs, slamming the canines to the ground, where they sizzled and dissolved instantly. Preoccupied with each other, they didn't notice the original preparing his own attack.

Wolfram raised two fingers, crossing them over his heart as they heated up. He swept his hand across the air, sending a volley of fireballs at his two opponents. Unfortunately they weren't nearly distracted enough and managed to jump out of the way; the girl escaping entirely unscathed, while the other deflected with a shield of flames that flared blue.

Things were quickly escalating as Bielefeld-san's shield expanded into a blazing hot inferno that rapidly encased the three of them, pressing down uncomfortably warm on the other two mazokus. The caster on the other hand, stood smugly in the middle of a ring of flames.

Wolfram felt irritation flare and promptly summoned his own fire lions. They lunged at the wall surrounding them, breaking off enough of the barrier for him to escape. He glanced back and saw the rest of the blaze buckle under the weight of a small fire whirl, obviously wielded by the female of the group.

_I shouldn't be this excited, _he thought as his heart raced and his breath caught. It had been a long time since he'd had a decent match against another fire mazoku- -this was _invigorating_. He remembered why flames had been his chosen element. The fire was unwieldy and unfortunately prone to burning everything around, even the wielders themselves. But the sheer thrill of holding something so beautifully dangerous was irresistible, making his blood boil in anger and excitement. And it had been so very long since he went all out with his flames, so long since he summoned something_ huge_- -and he had the perfect attack for this occasion.(It didn't occur to him that perhaps there was a reason he hadn't used said attack in nearly two decades). _Yuuri wouldn't be happy with me. _Of course, the wimp would have a field day if he found out that his fiance was actually enjoying all the chaos, and what he planned to do._  
_

But Yuuri never needed to find out, did he?

A manic grin broke across his face as he willed his own conflagration to life.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE HAVING A DUEL!?"

The unfortunate guard stammered an explanation, but Gwendal wasn't listening anymore.

Cursing up a blue streak, he ran down the hall.

* * *

Nicola adjusted the baby in her grip.

She'd come to Blood Pledge Castle with Eru to search for Hube, who'd supposedly gone to ask His Majesty for advice. Heika was always answering those idiotic problems that civilians came up with, he'd reasoned, so why can't he help us find the perfect place to celebrate our anniversary?

Hube had been gone for a long time, so she decided to bring his lunch up to him. It would be a nice surprise for him, at least, and she wanted to see Heika again. It'd been a while since she dropped by for a visit.

But when she'd arrived at the threshold, she was immediately encased in a throng of people. She could only pick up snippets of conversation. _Von Bielefeld, duel, maryoku. _The air was unbearably hot and she looked up to see red flames replacing the sky's blue. They danced in the air, pushing and straining as they battled to quench the opposition. It was kind of beautiful.

Then one side lost, exploding in a hail of fire. People screamed and ran away from the flaming tongues licking at their heels. But Nicola just stood transfixed, staring at the burning ball headed for her and Ernst.

* * *

_This is bad!  
_

Yuuri was panicking. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack. How had things gotten this bad so quickly!?

When Lady Von Bielefeld made the first move with a fiery whip (that was just like Lady Cheri's real whip!), he'd groaned as he imagined the paperwork that single scorch mark would cause. Then Bielefeld-san used the fire wolves that his own Wolfram had once used against him. Which made many unpleasant memories surface.

By the time his Wolfram joined the fray, Yuuri had already developed a nervous tic on his face.

Then it got so much worse.

A blazing dome of fire appeared _out of nowhere _and ate nearly half the courtyard, swallowing all three mazokus in the process. It was huge and burning and oh Shinou where was Wolfram and why wouldn't those stupid, stupid maids and guards stay away from it- -

"Breathe, Shibuya," Murata said. Yuuri, noticing he was hyperventilating, forced himself to take deep calming breaths, like in those yoga videos his mom liked to watch. He almost succeeded. "This duel is getting dangerous, though." And there went all the yoga.

"What do you mean?!" He grabbed Murata by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Wolfram has perfect control over his maryoku! All the Wolframs do! No one's going to get hurt! Everything's going to be fine! _There's nothing dangerous about this!"_

The Sage scowled as his brain rattled in his skull. He grabbed Yuuri's hands and shoved him off. "Just watch, Shibuya." A worried frown made its way to his face. "And be prepared to go Maou if you have to."

That didn't help Yuuri's already frayed nerves, nor did the gargantuan lions exploding from the dome. Nor did the fire tornado that destroyed the rest of the dome. Or the excess flames that licked at the pillars where the audience stood.

When Wolfram (his, not the others) raised his hands, palms up, and created layer after layer of blazing red- -_a fucking fire storm- -_ it occurred to Yuuri that the mazoku might not have perfect control after all. Which meant that the situation was indeed as dangerous as Murata said.

One glance at Wolfram's face confirmed Yuuri's suspicions. He- -along with his counterparts- - had completely forgotten that there were people on the sidelines, people and objects that were not fireproof. Yuuri felt angry. Stupid people who didn't know when to quit and run. Stupid Wolfram with his hot head and fiery destructive maryoku. Why couldn't the brat just control that damn temper for once? This was all his fault. All three temperamental blonds had started this stupid duel for no reason at all and now someone was going to get hurt.

When the fire storms and fire devils met and clashed, they grinded until sparks flew hazardously. Said sparks fell onto the maids and guards and whoever-else-was-stupid-enough-to-stand-there-and- watch.

But.

Something wasn't right.

He could almost see it happen in slow motion. The concentrated blaze sputtered against the fire tornado and flaming dome, teetering dangerously. If he hadn't been watching his fiance's face so closely, he wouldn't have caught it. For a split second, those green eyes widened in panic, lips parted to draw in a sharp breath, and arms strained their invisible hold on the inferno. Yuuri realized what was happening, and it was like being struck by lightning. Wolfram was losing control.

A split second after that realization, the conflagration swelled and burst. Wisps and hails of scorching heat rained down on them. He heard his female counterpart scream and his male counterpart murmur in alarm.

But over all the chaos, he heard one high-pitched wail of an infant. And he looked over the pillar he'd ducked under to the opposite side of the courtyard, where a fire ball was heading. Straight for Nicola.

Who was carrying her baby in her arms.

Just before he blacked out, he hear Yuu mutter, "So that's what my Maou form looks like."

And then darkness and dreams of justice enveloped him.

* * *

Gwendal arrived to a scene of utter chaos.

* * *

**Well, here's the duel you all wanted. I ran out of nouns for fire.**

**And the justice-fetishist Maou is out! Sorry, I suck at writing fight scenes. :P  
**

**Conflagration; a great fire. No, seriously, a fucking massive fire. And the central column of fire attracts more oxygen which creates more fire. Yeah.**

**Fire storm; a big conflagration. Like Black Sunday and Ash Wednesday.**

**Fire tornado: the love child of Hurricane Katrina and the Great London Fire.**

**Fire lions: Wolfram's attack in the anime.**

**Fire wolves: Wolfram's attack in the manga.**

**R&R please! :)**

**Next chapter: Gwendal is traumatised.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to Koiti :)**

* * *

"He talks too much, but you have to admit that he's hot."

The six of them plus Murata were now in his office, waiting for the verdict. It did seem like they were on trial, with him as the cranky judge ready to dish off their punishment. He pinpointed his glare on the damage reports on his desk. He hadn't spoken one word since his initial screaming fit.

Apparently the children- -as Gwendal thought of them, because they _were _children; spoiled, bratty, _destructive _children- -had gotten bored and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Who is?" His bratty little brother asked.

"The sexier, justice fetishist version of Yuuri." Answered the girl who was his sister from another universe, who seemed even more bratty than his normally bratty brother.

"I'm not a justice fetishist!" The original Yuuri protested. He was dutifully ignored.

"The Maou?" Brat#1 said, appearing to think about it. "Yes, he does seem like he'd be ...better... than the wimp here."

"Oh, he is. In bed." Brat #2 agreed, a vacant look on her face. Yuuri and the other, more idiotic Yuuri stared in something akin to mortification. The girl Yuuri turned red and ducked her head. Brat#3- -who had been the one to issue the challenge in the first place, and therefore the biggest culprit, from what Gwendal had heard- -muttered something about indecent alternate universes. Geika tried unsuccessfully to smother a laugh. Gwendal's eye twitched.

"You slept with him?" Brat#3 seemed to be having a conniption.

"Well, we didn't get that far. Conrart interrupted." Brat#2 admitted, grimacing. "But there was a bed and much bodily contact involved." Gwendal twitched again. The idiotic Yuuri dared to defile his little sibling? He would murder him!

"Stop agreeing with her!" Yuuri glared at Brat#1, who was nodding along. "You don't even know what I'm like in-in- b- -!"

"After this morning? Yes, yes I do." Brat#1 said.

Yuuri had gone pale as sheet. "You were _awake?" _He turned bright red faster than a stop light. Gwendal needed to kill that one too!

Brat#3 made some noise of disgust and Brat#2 turned to him."Why are you such a prude anyway?"

"I am not a prude!" Brat#3 protested.

Brats #1 and #2 shared a look. "Sure, you're not."

"I'm not!"

"You act like you were raised by Gwendal-aniue." Brat#1 snorted, seemingly forgetting the fact that said aniue was sitting five feet away. The implied insult derailed his plans to castrate and massacre Yuuri and the idiotic other version of Yuuri.

"Actually, I might as well have been," Brat#3 frowned. "Mother was always busy with her Maou duties, so Gwendal-aniue was the one who babysat me."

Female Yuuri giggled at the mental image of Brat#3 as a kid. Gwendal remembered Wolfram as a child- -back then, his tantrums had been accompanied by the cutest pouting face. Now, Gwendal picked up a report disgruntledly, the spoiled prince cloned himself into three and burned down nearly an entire wing. And got his betrothed to drown what was left of said wing.

"Well, that explains why you're such a stiff." Brat#1 said, again ignoring the fact that his elder brother was right next to him. "In my world, Mother just shoved off her duties to aniue once he was of age. She raised me personally. I'm assuming this is true for Lady Von Bielefeld as well."

Brat #2 nodded. "Mother and Gunter oversaw most of my training and lessons. And speaking of Gunter, he slept with aniue in my world, so maybe Gwendal isn't as much of a stiffy as he pretends to be."

The pen in Gwendal's hand broke in two.

"Is that true, Gwendal-aniue?" Brat#1 turned to him, finally remembering his presence.

_HELL NO! _The elder mazoku scowled. "No." he answered shortly, grabbing a new pen.

"Ne, was that rumor really true, though?" Asked idiotic Yuuri. Gwendal wanted to thank him for denying it. Then remembered that this one came from Brat#2's world and was the one he had to kill for defiling his sibling. "Gwendal is married to Anissina right now, after all."

All thoughts of murder flew out his head. His heart stopped beating.

"WHAT?" Yuuri exclaimed, interrupting Brat#2's explanation that he and Gunter had done the deed before he had gotten married. "Anissina and Gwendal? Really?"

Idiotic Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. "They got married last year. Something about Anissina wanting a full-time test subject who couldn't sue her. I think Gwendal was forced into it, honestly."

The earth wielder relaxed marginally. If the crazy inventor had made him marry her against his will, then it at least meant that he hadn't gotten some form of brain damage_. _He would probably manage to wiggle out of it somehow. Divorce was certainly an option. Just as long as he hadn't gotten too far with her. But there was no way that he _would _get anywhere with her, married or not, because she was _Anissina. _His crazy childhood friend who he unashamedly admitted to being scared of, the woman who kept fighting for independent women rights or the like, the insane inventor who tortured him all his life. So there was absolutely no way that- - -

"But Anissina is pregnant with twins now, so I'm guessing they're happy." The idiot continued.

The children could practically hear Gwendal's brain come to a screeching halt. They certainly heard his second pen breaking and the report papers ripping. They stared at him with wide, expectant eyes, waiting to see how he'd take the news of his alternate self's impending parenthood. With Anissina.

"All of you," he croaked after a long period of painful silence. "Will apologize to the people you victimized. You will fix the damage you did to the best of your abilities. And none of you are allowed to exit this castle until I say otherwise. Also, Heika- - -I don't care which one- - - will be doing all the paperwork for this incident. Is that clear?"

They still stared. He took that as a yes.

"Now shut up and get out!"

It was safe to say that Blood Pledge Castle would soon be overrun by plushies.

* * *

**Just a filler. Poor Gwennie. XD  
**

** I updated twice today! So R&R Please! ^_^  
**

**Reviewers get free bearbee plushies.**


	6. Conrad

**Special thanks to animefangal, Wallflower, nananana, lunaxs, pinkprincessa13, koiti, and mofalle~! :) **

**Wallflower: To be honest... I completely forgot about Gunter. :P. Let's just say he was recovering from blood-loss or something. XD  
**

* * *

Conrart Weller was an optimistic man. The only time he had lost his permanent smile was when Susannah Julia died. Then Shouma Shibuya showed him the wonders of baseball and now his perma-smile was once again tattooed onto his face.

But there were times when the grin slipped, and stress lines that would make Gwendal proud appeared on his forehead. This was one of those times.

His mother gasped and clung to his arm. He patted her hand and looked back at the destruction tiredly.

Someone had a lot of explaining to do. And it was probably his godson and little brother.

* * *

_Earlier._

Conrad felt guilty for leaving at such a bad time, but he had duties to attend to.

From what he had seen yesterday, the new guests wouldn't be easy to deal with. Although he would have liked to stay and help, his patrol was scheduled on that day. A patrol generally lasted three to four days, but luckily, a second troop was just arriving and he could shove off his duties to them. He wasn't really allowed to do that, but being the son of the previous Maou had its perks.

Speaking of his mother, he had caught wind of her arrival from Yozak, and decided to pick her up on the docks.

And speaking of Yozak...

* * *

_"Captain? What're you doing here?"_

_Conrad turned to see the redheaded spy. In a milkmaid's dress. Again._

_"I'm taking a break to buy food supplies. And yourself?"_

_"I'm trying out new dresses." he beamed. Conrad blinked. Well, everyone had their own quirks, he supposed. "By the way, captain. I heard there was a massive disturbance in the castle. Mind telling me what that's about?"_

_"Not at all." He explained what had happened with Anissina's machine, and the resulting chaos. When he was done, Yozak let out a low whistle._

_"Three Little Lord Brats, eh? I'm surprised the castle's still standing."_

_"No comments about Heika?"_

_"Oh, the kiddo's not so bad," the spy chuckled. "It's your brother I'm worried about. But go on, tell me, what are the other versions of bocchan like?"_

_The soldier thought about it. "Well, the female Yuuri seems quieter, although she could have been in shock. She did seem more composed than her alternate selves, though. The other Yuuri isn't as serious; he was quite laid back, although he seemed to think that the girl Wolfram needed to be protected because she was female." _

_"And did she?" Yozak raised an eyebrow._

_"Ah, not really. She was quite irritated with the whole thing. I believe her exact words were, 'You're a lot wimpier than I am, idiot!' before she attempted to burn off his hair."_

_The other half breed laughed. "Well, that's Wolfram for you. What's that one like?"_

_"The female Wolfram? She was more temperamental. And louder."_

_"So basically the same Little Lord Brat, but on her period." the spy said flatly. "Shinou help us."_

_"Yozak!" Conrad scolded, although he was also laughing. _

_"And, what else?"_

_"She seemed to take on after mother too much." The soldier frowned, remembering the revealing dress 'his' sister had been wearing on her arrival and the way she had latched onto the other Yuuri when she wasn't angry at him._

_"Ah. So she's kinda..." Yozak trailed off, making a vague gesture that could be interpreted as 'loose'._

_Conrad grimaced. "I think so." He loved his mother, but he had to admit that she wasn't the most reserved of women.  
_

_"And the other one?"the cross dresser quickly changed the subject, fiddling with his skirt absentmindedly._

_"The other Wolfram..." he hesitated_

_"Yes?" Yozak prompted._

_"I think he still hates me."_

_The spy was silent for a moment. "Oh."_

_"Hm."_

_"He'll come around, you know?" his friend said encouragingly.  
_

_He sighed. "I hope so." Although he hadn't always showed it, it was painful to be hated by his little brother. That was why he hadn't told Wolfram about his heritage from the start, despite his mother telling him to do so._

_"I heard Lady Cheri's coming back from her love cruise tomorrow morning." the spy once again changed the subject._

_"Is that so?" Conrad smiled. His mother had been gone for longer than usual this time. He had missed her. "I should greet her then."_

* * *

"Conraaaaaarrrt~!"

He was pulled out of his memories as his mother attacked him with a bosom hug.

"Hello, mother." he smiled at her. "I thought I'd pick you up. I was just finishing patrol."

"Oh, that's so nice of you." Cecile gushed. She pulled back to look at him. "You're so handsome, Conrart! Just like your father."

She looped her arm around his as he led her to the carriage he'd acquired, chattering about her newest conquests.

"But enough about me," she said. "What's been happening back home, hm?"

Conrad found himself explaining the accident for the second time in two days. Cecile's eyes grew rounder as he talked. When he finished, she squealed happily. "I have five children now! Three Wolfies who look just like me! Oh, this is wonderful! And three heikas! Wolfy must be so happy about that!"

Conrad had the feeling that his younger siblings would be turned into life-sized dress up dolls once their mother got a hold of them. He would have to make sure they didn't accept any outfits that were too risque. Wolfram was lusted over by enough people, even in clothes that covered him entirely from the neck down.

_I'll have to keep an eye on the girl, _he thought. _She seems like the kind of person who would wear whatever mother gives her._

* * *

"We've arrived." The coach driver announced. "But, er..."

He helped his mother out of the carriage and turned to his home. And froze.

"Oh my!" Cecile gasped, clinging onto his arm.

Conrad stared. The west wing of the castle was entirely obliterated. There were unnatural black scorch marks along the remaining bricks, which were still smoking in some places. What ever part of the structure that _hadn't _been burned looked as though it had been hit by a tidal wave.

The soldier remembered Yozak's comment about the castle still standing and sighed.

Yuuri and Wolfram had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"I'm not firing Gwendal!"

"I'm not asking you to, hennachoko! Just give him a few days off until he cools down."

"But I can't finish all the paperwork by myself! And what about the taxes?"

"There are three of you to finish them!"

"Maa, maa. Calm down, you two."

"Wait a minute. I'm not doing taxes! This isn't even my world."

"Yes, you are."

"But- -"

"Shut up."

Conrad heard the Yuuris and Wolframs before he saw them. Cecile squealed and rushed from his side to glomp her new children and future-children-in-law.

"Mother?" Wolfram.

"Lady Cheri?" Yuuri.

"Mother!" The girl Wolfram. She sounded enthusiastic; apparently his assumption had been right and she was closer to their mother than this Wolfram.

"Mom?" The other Wolfram? Well, that was a surprise.

"Good morning, Lady Cecile!" The girl Yuuri.

"Mother-in-law?" The other Yuu- - - Wait. What?

Conrad blinked. Cecile's squeal of joy meant that he hadn't misheard. It looked as though the other Yuuri and the female Wolfram might be closer than this world's Maou and fiance. A lot closer. Conrad's big brother side wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing.

Maybe he should ask Gwendal about it.

* * *

Plushy after plushy littered the room. Bearbees, kittens, puppies, and many unidentifiable ones. Conrad couldn't even see the floor.

And Gwendal was still knitting.

"...Crazy scientist...twins...Gunter...marriage...stupid brats..." he muttered, still knitting maniacally.

Conrad slowly closed the door. He'd talk to Gwendal when the man was calmer.

* * *

**And that's where Conrad was the last few chapters. :D**

**R&R Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to Wallflower, Wickedliz, messingwithfire, Meel Jacques, mofalle, takarahosaka, Koiti, Guest, and .3 :D**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, guys. I've been busy with The Good Son. (Star wars- anyone interested in reading?).  
**

**R&R please!**

**Review target:50. (I know it's a lot guys, but it's my Sweet 16th! Take pity on me, please?)**

* * *

Yuuri glared at the ceiling, deciding that this was all Yuu's fault.

_Mother-in-law!?_

Yuu had explained that the Lady Cecile of his universe had insisted on being called that, reassuring him that no, he and Wolfram weren't married in that world, and yes, he was calling Cheri mother-in-law, but only because she had insisted and she was a scary lady when she didn't get her way.

It still didn't make Yuuri feel any better, because now _this _Cheri wanted him to call her that too. Thankfully, he had fled the room before she had time to use more extreme methods of persuasion than suffocating him with her ample bosom. He hadn't been able to escape Wolfram though, who had cornered him as soon as he stepped into their bedroom. The fight that ensued was long, violent and full of inanimate objects being thrown at his head. Eventually his fiance gave up and slipped under the covers with a huff. He followed, after determining that no attacks would follow.

"We're getting married, wimp. It stands to reason that Mother will be your mother-in-law."

He frowned at the sulking mop of blond hair, sullenly buried under the covers. "We're not getting married," he sighed, repeating the words he had been saying since their engagement. Nearly two years now, wasn't it? "I'm not gay."

"Whatever, wimp." His fiance sounded sad, but before Yuuri could say anything, he started snoring softly.

The double black stared at Wolfram, noting that he looked a lot more angelic than he actually was when he slept, which really wasn't fair at all. Anyone could fall for that face, not knowing the spoiled little monster that lurked beneath. His sunkissed hair curled gently, framing his cherubic face. Long lashes fluttered against slightly flushed cheeks. His lips, full and pink and inviting, looked really soft...soft enough to kiss...

He wasn't aware that he had leaned in until Wolfram's sleeping fist pummeled into his jaw.

"Itte!" He fell off the bed, snapping back to his senses. _What was I going to do?_

As realization flooded him, so did dread. No! He was straight! But straight guys didn't try to kiss other guys. Why was this happening to him?

Significantly troubled, Yuuri snuggled under his own covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

To be nice, he had offered his counterparts a day of horseback riding. Which was the first time the six of them had been together since their disastrous attempts to fix the castle. Subsequently, he discovered that Lady Von Bielefeld was probably the most inappropriate woman he had ever met.

"So, if I decided to screw one of you, would that be considered cheating on the wimp, or masturbating?"

If it wasn't for the strong grip he had one Wolfram's waist, Yuuri would have fallen off the horse and broken his neck.

He didn't consider it to be a horrible option.

Yuu obviously shared his views, as he turned red and protested loudly, only to be ignored (as usual).

Surprisingly it was Bielefeld-san who answered. "Well, would you consider it cheating if your Yuu slept with Yuuri here?"

Yuuri groaned. The other Wolfram had been stunningly less judgemental since the arrival of Lady Cecile. But that meant that he became just as annoying as the other two versions.

"Ano," Yuuri-chan began hesitantly. "You did mean if Yuu-san slept with _me_, right?"

Bielefeld-san didn't even bat an eyelash. "No."

The original Maou took a moment to process that statement.

When his Wolfram decided to join in on the argument, he decided that it simply wasn't worth it and slumped against the other boy's back.

* * *

**R&R!  
Review target:50! (Coz I'm 16 and can officially own a car now! :D. Not that I'm asking for happy birthday reviews...ha ha...ha.)  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
